


Final Contact

by Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Felix is a super creep, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Parent Tucker, Psychological Torture, Suspense, Torture, Tucker appreciation, maybe tuckington later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow/pseuds/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow
Summary: “Hey Church,”Church clasped onto Tucker as tightly as he could.“Ain’t that a bitch.”Those words caught Church off guard and were the final push Tucker needed. The shield dropped, bullets, fired past, and Tucker shoved Caboose out of the ship to crash onto the pelican by Sarge. Aqua blinked to white and the next moment Tucker dropped as the butterfly doors of Staff of Charon shut. The AIs were fizzing and sparking. Church couldn’t handle it anymore. The emergency systems kicked in; there was warning of emergency shutdown, and-After Tucker sacrifices himself for the Reds and Blues. They're ready to get Tucker back, and no more of this stupid sacrificing shit. I'm talking to you, Blues. Why can't you let me just do nothing for one week without Red Team having to save your asses.It just keeps getting worse! Felix is apparently alive, and now he's started some ancient Sanghelios doomsday prophecy. Stop being a grumpy emo child, Wash. We're gonna go talk to Junior and get your boyfriend back.





	1. Chapter 1

The plan seemed to be going well. Until it wasn’t.

Tucker donned the Meta suit, and, of course the arrogant asshole changed it to fucking aqua. Church watched from inside the Meta-Tucker’s armor and divided himself to make sure these fucktards made it out alive. Church (or should he call himself Epsilon now) felt the fragments of himself like ghost limbs as they powered the Meta suit. Shitfaces, Maine and Sigma, got what they wanted: all of the AI units, but now it was in the semi-better hands of Tucker. 

Church monitored each Blue and Red carefully; all of them were running at an all-time adrenaline high, but Tucker was on a whole other level with the suit. Tucker was leading everyone in a way Church would never have imagined before. Fucker really had changed and grown. They were going to make it! Church was so surprised, but Tucker seemed unfazed. They felt the ship shudder as it tried to take off. 

“We need to get to the base. Take a left.” Tucker and Church commanded in unison. 

They were so close.

A space pirate popped up from around the corner and Church cursed himself for not noticing-a shot whirred past Tucker’s head and Tucker whipped around to see Sarge perched with his rifle. “No one’s allowed to kill filthy blues but me.” His gruff voice shouted as he nodded to Tucker to continue. Tucker tossed out a ‘thanks, man’ before pushing on. 

Tucker was occupied with something. He was planning something, and Church wanted to know what. He felt his mind calculating like a hum in the back of the AIs working. What-

“We’re here.” Tucker cut though. Church saw him and Delta punching in codes to open the back door. The doors butterflied open and wind pushed itself inside. Tucker moved to the back with Caboose and Freckles to make sure everyone made it out first. Selfless show-off asshole. Tucker peeked around the corner and saw an army of space pirates coming towards them. Theta threw up a shield as shots were pouring on them. Tucker turned to watch and make sure everyone else made it out. Doc and O’Malley walked over to Tucker; Theta dropped the shield momentarily for O’Malley to cackle and throw a grenade at the enemy before running and jumping out of the ship to the pelican without hesitation. Crazy split personality.

All that was left was Tucker, Caboose (and Freckles), and Sarge. “Sarge, go now, and make sure everyone else is safe.” Tucker sounded frantic, and Sarge seemed to notice it as well. 

“Boy, are you-“ 

“Go now!” 

Sarge hesitated. “Sir, yes, sir.” He called and leaped out with a salute. 

Tucker’s fear readings were insane, but he couldn’t know what Tucker was thinking. “Caboose, come here.” Caboose waved at the Pelican and looked at Tucker. “Caboose, don’t speak." Tucker left no room for argument. Tucker’s breath hitched; he turned around to the corner to see a pile of dead pirates and-

What the- 

“Caboose, I’m going to give you your best friend, Church, and you need to keep him safe until you’re with Wash and Carolina.”  
No. What was this fucktard doing?! Church felt all the part of himself being swept together and fused unnaturally like welded metal. Church tried to fight it. He needed to stay in the Meta with Tucker-But the order and will and mentality were too strong and some of the AIs were _helping_ Tucker! They needed to stay and save Tucker.

“ **Don’t you fucking do this Tucker!** ” Suddenly the floodgates were open, and he knew what Tucker was thinking and feeling.  
Primal fear. 

He knew and felt that Felix had come to life again: the moment he killed Locus and reclaimed the sword. He didn’t know how, but Felix was tracking Tucker by his connection of the swords. Felix had transmitted his desire for revenge to Tucker through alien connections that Church had never seen before. He clawed himself to life and crawled to tracking them by pure vengeance, and Tucker knew. Tucker knew and hid it from Church. Felix was going to kill him in the most awful ways, and Tucker knew this. Instead of saving himself, he was sacrificing himself.  
Tucker wasn’t letting him speak or object; he was being forced together with unbearable pain and Tucker’s order’s and Tucker’s will and Tucker’s final-

Church was trying to shout at Tucker while he commanded Caboose and Freckles. While he was keeping an eye on Felix and the pelican and-  
Tucker laid a hand on Caboose’s shoulder. Church felt a great force pushing him out.

“Hey Church,” 

Church clasped onto Tucker as tightly as he could. 

“Ain’t that a bitch.” 

Those words caught Church off guard and were the final push Tucker needed. The shield dropped, bullets, fired past, and Tucker shoved Caboose out of the ship to crash onto the pelican by Sarge. Aqua blinked to white and the next moment Tucker dropped as the butterfly doors of _Staff of Charon_ shut. The AIs were fizzing and sparking. Church couldn’t handle it anymore. The emergency systems kicked in; there was warning of emergency shutdown, and-


	2. Chapter 2

Caboose laid flat on the roof of the pelican, unresponsive to the world. Sarge scrambled over to grab Caboose’s body and Freckles to throw into the pelican and dropped down after them before slamming the lid in anger. 

Carolina took a headcount. “Where’s Epsilon and Tucker?” 

Washington shot out of the cockpit at the question. “What?” He double-triple checked. He turned on his comm. “Tucker, where the hell are you?”   
There was a pause. “Tucker?” 

Sarge crashed his fist into the wall causing everyone to look at him. “He’s with the dirty, cheating, enemies on their ship.” 

“He was right behind us!” Grif shouted. “What the hell happened?” 

Sarge growled. “I knew that dirty blue was up to something.” 

“What are you saying, sir?” Simmons questioned quietly. 

“That good for nothing blue took the dishonorable action of sacrificing himself.” Silence weighed down as everyone took in what they just heard.   
Doc took this time to move over to Caboose and try to rouse him. Caboose groaned and slowly came to. “Caboose, you alright?” Washington knelt down to Caboose’s level. 

“Mister Washington?” 

“Yeah kid, it’s me.” 

“Freckles?” 

“I AM WELL, CAPTAIN.” 

“Church?” 

“Church?” Carolina confusedly echoed. “Caboose, Church is with Tucker.” 

Caboose shook his head and moaned in pain as he answered. “Tucker gave me Church cause were best friends and I can keep him safetest.” Caboose paused. “I feel not good.” 

“Oh shit! He’s gonna toss his cookies.” Grif knew that tone and quickly grabbed an empty ammo bag as Simmons removed Caboose’s helmet. The two Red’s teamwork was synced just in time. 

“Oh no my cookies!” Caboose gasped.

Carolina and Wash met eyes then stared at the brooding Sarge and the dizzy Caboose. “Church, can you hear me?” Carolina asked, kneeling down to Wash and Caboose’s level. “Epsilon?”

A video suddenly flickered to life on each of their visors. 

“ _Hey guys…if you’re hearing th-th-this then it means you did it-did it- did i-i-i-you won! You kicked the shit-_ ” There was a burst of static. “ _last stoooooooo-_ “ A pause as the video tried to correct itself. “ _in the hope you’ll understand why I have to go this time.. -Doyle-Doyle-D-D-D-D-_ “ Static. “ _The hero…never gets to see that ending._ ” The video shifted over to Epsilon noticing Felix alive- Tucker instructing Caboose. “ _They’ll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith._ ” Each of them felt a tearing pain of Church trying to hold on to Tucker, but the discomforting pressure of being forced together incorrectly like a messed up puzzle. The image of Tucker in the aqua Meta projected then froze. Carolina stared speechless and Wash felt sick at the sight. But Tucker’s voice rang clear. “ **Hey Church,** ” Tucker and Church’s voices stereoed. “ _ **Ain’t that a bitch.**_ ” Tucker dropped as the screen went black. 

   
“What the **fuck** was that?” Wash ground out when he could regain his breathing.

“Felix is alive?” Simmons squeaked. 

“God fucking dammit!” Grif yelled. 

“ _Puto_ ,” Lopez growled. 

“You took the word right out of my mouth.” Donut shook this head.

Carolina set a hand on Wash. They met eyes, and he nodded rising to stand with her. “What that Tucker in the Meta armor?” 

Donut spoke up. “Yes, Church gave it to him and wanted to be inside Tucker.” The lack of a ‘bow chicka bow wow’ was weighing down. “And now Church is with Caboose?” 

They all looked at Caboose. “Caboose, can we speak to Church?” Caroline spoke slowly. 

Caboose shook his head, slower this time. “Church is sleeping.” He whispered. “Tucker put him to bed. Church is angry at Stupid Tucker.” 

“Me too!” Griff grumbled. “We were done! We were going home. But now we have to go rescue Stupid Tucker.” He huffed. “This time I’m going to put a bullet between that backstabbing merc’s eyes myself.” 

“ _No si me da a él primero._ ” Lopez stated. 

“Good point, Lopez!” Donut chirped. “Does this mean Locus is dead?” 

“I didn’t even think of that. Wow, Lopez!” Simmons stated.

“ _Sí, eso fue lo que dije._ ” Lopez nodded. 

“We saw him use the sword, and that video showed Felix alive with the sword,” Simmons informed. 

“Epsilon can cause hallucinations at times,” Wash answered blankly. Carolina watched him out of the corner of her eyes. He straightened up and looked at everyone, ready to command. “We’ll sweep the area and see if we can find Locus or Felix’s corpse.” 

Carolina nodded. “For now we’ll get back to base and get checked over. We still have UNSC coming.” She refocused on Caboose. “Caboose, I need to take Church so he can go see the doctor.” Caboose nodded, and Carolina could feel his caution as he transferred Church to her. Carolina instantly felt the discomfort of Church’s disorganization and radiating anger. 

She sat down and tried to stop the spinning in her head. She waited until she felt the ship beginning to land before speaking. “Get checked up, rest, then after dinner, we’ll go to the War Room to meet. Simmons, Lopez, after you and Grey finish, come meet me in the records room.” Carolina gravitated behind as they all filed out of the ship. These kids were a mess; after all, they’ve been through, they kept going. Their dumb luck was a greater force than Carolina or any of the Freelancers. They had taken down Wash, Maine/Meta, Wyoming, Tex, somehow Florida, that crazy bastard, and she knew they somehow would be able to take her down too. 

They were all sagging down the hall. Carolina took a mental count: Donut, Doc, Lopez, Sarge, Caboose, Simmons, Grif-

“If Felix really is back,” Carolina glanced at Wash and stood up. “he’s probably hundreds of miles away with Hargrove.” 

“I’m sure Epsilon had Delta create a GPS or tracker on Hargrove. Hargrove loves Staff of Charon too much to abandon it.” She squared up next to him. “The Reds and Blues are all coming after him. He doesn’t stand a chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

The pressure in her head was killing her. Thankfully, it wasn’t as bad as the Allison incident when she fought with Tex, but it was close. She tried to encourage Wash to see a medic; she knew he wouldn’t. They had dealt with worse with far less. They lingered in the records room; Carolina was trying to go through the files Epsilon had stored to, hopefully, make more room in her head. Wash poured over Hargrove’s information.

“You’re unusually quiet.” She got a hum of acknowledgment, but he didn’t look up. She stood across the table from him and scanned over what he was reading. She wasn’t good at the sentimental, emotional stuff. “How-how are you doing?” But she would try.

“I’m fine, ma'am.” 

That stuck in her throat as she had swallowed down the wrong pipe. “Well for one thing you just called me ma'am. Haven’t heard that in a while.” He didn’t latch on to her attempt at humor. He didn’t show any sign of hearing her. “You can’t blame yourself.” She tried for a reaction. 

His head snapped up, and she felt his heated glare from under his helmet. “And why the hell can’t I?” He challenged. “I should have killed Felix. I’ve seen all of Project Freelancer die or leave. The Reds and Blues didn’t. But now Tucker-” He ground his teeth together in rage and clinched his fists. “Tucker trusted me when I told him Felix was dead. He trusted me to get him out safely. This isn’t the first time I’ve let him down, and let Felix get to him. He almost died last time, and I don’t need Delta to tell me the probability that Tucker will or is already dead.” Carolina didn’t flinch when he punched the metal table; papers flew around the new dent. “He almost died when he got stabbed by Felix. Felix has been hunting him like crazy. He’s psychotically determined to kill Tucker, and now…” Wash exhaled. “now,” Carolina fought the urge to take a step forward. “I can’t help but think of the worst. It would be better if he was just stuck with Hargrove. I’ve been Hargrove’s prisoner. He at least has rules. Felix…Caboose told me all about how _friendly_ Felix was with Tucker.” 

“Wash,” Carolina didn’t know what to say. 

Wash took a deep breath and stared at the dint. “Maine gave me some great ideas. Felix isn’t going to escape me again.” This was a Wash Carolina didn’t know. “I’m going to eviscerate him.” Carolina yanked him by his shoulders to meet her eyes.

_So you would say you have overwhelming feelings of anger and a need for revenge?_

"Washington!" Carolina shouted. "This is Tucker we're talking about; you're compromised, and you need to clear your head." Wash seemed too focused on his revenge dreams. Carolina tried to keep eye contact. 

Wash sighed, and the tension poured out of him. He dropped his head. “I can’t focus all my efforts on Tucker; he’s just one guy. They can’t do anything with the Meta suit since we have Epsilon.” 

Carolina didn’t know where Wash was going with this. “Wash?” 

“We need to assume the worst and leave Hargrove to the UNSC.” 

“No,” Carolina interjected. She stood ready to fight him. 

“No?” Wash squeaked.

“No. You’ve seen how far I’m willing to go for revenge. I’m selfish and prideful; I’m not letting Felix and Hargrove get away that easily. As soon as Epsilon gets sorted, I’m going to find them and bring Tucker back. Even if I have to go myself.” Wash stared in disbelief. “The Reds and Blues have some weird luck, and I’m not going to lose another person.” _Another family._

Wash stared at her. "But you just said that I'm compromised!"

"We all are. I'm not going to let you go after them alone, and work yourself to death. We're going to get Tucker back together."

Wash nodded. “We’re coming for them.” 

“Bow chicka bow wow,” Carolina added. The tension dissipated at those words. 

“You already stole Tucker’s color. How do you think he’d feel about you stealing his stealing his catchphrase?”

Carolina popped him in the shoulder. “I’ll have to ask him when he gets back.”


	4. Chapter 4

The tech meeting Carolina had planned ended up involving all the Reds and Blues. Well…Grif followed Simmons, Lopez was accompanied by Sarge, Grey brought Freckles to help, who brought Caboose, and she invited Doc so she could psychoanalyze him, who just happened to be talking to Donut, who _insisted_ on helping translate for Lopez. Apparently, Lopez agreed, according to Donut.

The tech and tech geniuses quickly got to work on trying to fix Epsilon, so they could finally get some answers. Carolina had never seen such seamless chaos (especially when Grif and Caboose insisted they could help). They were all trying to do their part to fix Epsilon and find “the only decent blue.” It wasn’t until Jensen came in stuttering and spitting about visitors from the UNSC that Carolina remembered. 

“You guys stay here and keep working. Kimball and I will talk to them.” Wash instructed. “Let me know what you figure out.” There were grumbled agreements, while Simmons and Grif moved over to the computer to analyze text; Lopez and Sarge began writing new codes, in a somehow functioning mix of languages while Donut commented on Lopez’s behalf. Doc and Grey worked with Carolina and her unit. Carolina met his eyes and nodded at Wash.  
 

 

“David Washington: Freelancer-“ 

“Ex-Freelancer.” Wash corrected.

The UNSC official nodded. “Yes, ex-Freelancer. We caught up on all of your newly transmitted archives on the way here.”  
Wash was sick of this formal and political bullshit. “Do you have anything on Hargrove and _Staff of Charon _?”__

__The man sitting center blinked. “No, unfortunately. We are sending out soldiers and alerts for him.” Political bullshit._ _

__“He has one of our men. Captain Lavernius Tucker: Chorus hero, political delegate, Sangheili religious figure, Blue sim soldier.”_ _

__The three looked at each other. The woman folded her hands on the table and spoke. “We were not aware.”_ _

__Wash felt his rage grow. “Then I should inform you that the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer will do everything it takes to get him back.” His voice was firm._ _

___What makes you think I’m going to ask?_ _ _

__“Mr. Washington, you are a vigilante and wanted criminal. You are in possession of an illegal AI, Meta Suit, and the death and destruction of property-”_ _

__“We were forgiven!” Wash objected._ _

__“While you all were forgiven previously, that was the suggestion of Malcolm Hargrove. Thus we need to re-evaluate your pardon.”_ _

__“If I may,” Kimball cut in. “Vanessa Kimball, General of Chorus. I can vouch for the Reds and Blues, and that includes Agents Carolina and Washington, and the AI Leonard Church.” Wash suddenly saw the confident leader and came to life. “We on Chorus were in a Civil War, blood bath and they gave themselves and their help” _After much manipulation._ “to our planet and our cause. UNSC did nothing. Your man, Hargrove, was a catalyst for death. The Reds and Blues saved lives and brought peace. The Reds and Blues were the only ones to discover the mole in your Committee. _The Reds and Blues_ have done _more good_ than your manipulative, selfish committee. They fought for us and our planet, and we will fight for them. Captain Tucker was the best Captain and commander I have seen, and I’ll be **damned** if I let your useless committee stop us.”_ _

__“Miss Kimball-“_ _

__“General Kimball.” She crossed her arms._ _

__“General Kimball, your planet has just found peace, are you willing to send them into another war so soon?”_ _

__“Yes.” Without her helmet, her dark eyes and determination were more apparent._ _

__“I can tell you that the Sangheili and all of their allies will aid us in this.” Wash knew they had already proven their point and won, but he, for his own twisted satisfaction, pushed further. “The Reds and Blues have taken down Project Freelancer, stopped a planet-wide Civil War, and exploited and defeated Charon. We will **destroy** you if you get in our way.” He growled leaning over the table. The three UNSC delegates looked terrified by him. Wash had forgotten what it was like to be a believable force of imposing terror, the Reds and Blues killed that for a while. But now for them- _for him_ -it clicked back like second nature._ _

__“We’ll give you anything you need.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it makes me super happy to hear that you wonderful readers still wanna read even though season 15 is going on. I'm going to try to publish as frequently as I can. I'm going to RTX tomorrow so I'm super excited! I'll be dressed as a heathen from Sweden and/or Moose


	5. Chapter 5

_Epsilon…_

Maybe he could go back to better memories of Tex. 

_Church…_

_Don’t say goodbye._

**Allison**

He felt all of the AIs bubble with distress. Sigma lashed out.

_Church…_

Epsilon pushed him down and tried to force some organization. He ran new codes and evaluations inside himself.

_Hey Church,_

He was so close. There was a burning pain. Church blamed Sigma. He just needed to try harder. He could do this-

**Ain’t that a bitch.**

Church snapped awake, and everything slapped together like a rubber band. 

“Hey Church,” Church felt a throbbing in his head. He tried to dig the heels of his palms into his eyes, but the clink of a visor blocked him. He looked down to see new bright blue armor. “What the fuck?” 

“Morning, sunshine.” And there’s Carolina, no helmet, looking exhausted and unkempt. So he told her that. 

“Geez, thanks. You know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Like your bedside manner is any better.” 

She smiled weakly. “It’s good to have you back.”

He began cataloging through his memory. God, Epsilon hadn’t needed to do this in a while. “How long was I out?” 

Carolina was punching information on a tablet. “Three days. We had to do a lot of work to get you back and running. Something did a number on you.” 

She was keeping something from him. An echo of rage pulsed through him. 

“How was the mission?”

“Good.” That was an unusual answer. “How much do you remember?” 

“Lina, I never forget.” 

“Fine, then what’s the last thing you remember?” 

Church cataloged. “I was in the Meta armor with Tucker.” There was a memory that felt detached like he had seen it on a screen instead of in person. “We were fighting the space pirates on Staff of Charon. The Reds and Blues were getting on the pelican…” There was an unbearable pain and paranoia.  
Church screamed, and every piece of equipment and machinery screamed with him.

 

   
Church came back. “Caboose, what are you doing here?” 

Washington? Church tried to move, but he felt so tired. He saw Caboose sitting by his bed. His helmet was off, and his dark hair had a serious case of helmet hair. Caboose fidgeted with his thumbs. “Mister Washington,” He seemed so small. Wash sat down next to Caboose. “Why do my friends keep leaving me?’ He looked up at Wash with his dark eyes. Church was confused. Who left? He was there, and Wash, and he saw Carolina earlier, and Tucker was somewhere masturbating or having sex with a rock. The Reds were probably doing something lame or plotting to attack them at Blood Gulch. 

Wash pulled off his helmet. Church noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He had more gray hair than Church remembered, and his shaved sides and blond hair seemed to have grown out more. 

Caboose looked at Church, and Church wanted to speak, but he was so heavy and tired. “We all got separated, and then we were back together cause we met you. But you left and then came back, but then Church left. Then he came back, and Miss Carolina joined us. Then Church was mean, and then he said sorry, and we were all friends again. Then Church and Miss Carolina left. Then you and the Reds left, and Freckles left. Then you came back, and Church and Miss Carolina came back, and you gave me pocket Freckles. I was so happy to have all my friends!” Cabooses voice cracked. 

“Tucker was always there. More there.” Caboose clarified. “And now Tucker’s gone.” Church didn’t hear Caboose start crying, but he saw it. Church figured he would have cried loudly like a child. It was silent with soft hiccups and big tears. Wash pulled Caboose into a hug which was a strangely painful sight. “Church won’t wake up.” Caboose sniffled. “What if he leaves again too? I don’t want my best friend to leave again.” Wash rubbed awkward circles into his back. “Tucker pushed me and left me! I thought he was my friend.” Caboose whispered. "He's so stupid." 

Wash pulled him in closer as he tried to comfortingly shush Cabooses whimpers. “Church is right here. Carolina and I are here too. We won’t leave you again.” Wash glared at Church’s prone form before shutting his eyes and squeezed Caboose tighter. “We’re going to get Tucker back. We’re going to kill Hargrove and Felix. Everything will be alright.” It sounded practiced. 

It was a nice thought.  
 

 

“Get up, asshole.” Fucking hell, Grif. You of all people should know to let a man sleep. “Wake the **fuck** up.” Church groaned in response and felt his armor take a hit. 

“Sarge,” Simmons squeaked. “You can’t just hit him!” 

“I’ve waited a week for this blue ghost to wake up," Sarge answered. “One of our men is in trouble, and I’m not waiting any longer.” 

“For once, I’m on the same side as you.” Grif huffed. 

Sarge leaned down and hovered over Church. “Tucker is in trouble. Your teammate is in trouble. That gosh darn blue risked his life for you and all of us.” Church felt something inside him kick up. Theta suddenly pushed him forward towards control. Eta and Iota radiated sympathy and determination. 

“Tucker and you are the original blues.” Sarge added. 

Church felt all of the AIs melting together. They were all on the same page; pushing and arguing in their own ways. They needed Lavernius Tucker. He’s been with Alpha since the beginning at Blood Gulch. He helped. He’s remembered. He’s important. 

He’s Alpha’s brother. 

“Felix has him. Felix and Hargrove have him. They will torture and kill Tucker.” Sarge growled. 

**No.**

All the AIs leaped up to protest. Church shot forward in the bed; anger emitted from him. His new body glowed from the uncontrolled passion of all the unified AIs. _“Lavernius Tucker must be saved. Lavernius Tucker must be protected. He is our family.”_ Church took over, and his voice rang out. 

“He’s my brother.” Church exhaled. He stared at his lap, and the silence hung heavily. 

Church looked up at the Reds. “I have tracking implanted in Hargrove’s computers on _Staff of Charon_. I’ll try connecting with FILSS.” New hope rose at Church’s words. “I’ve been down a week.” He realized. “Tucker’s been stuck with them for a week.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally get to check in with Tucker !

Tucker wasn't sure how long he'd been there when he felt the pressure of some weird alien telepathy. He wrote it off as a side effect of opening the tower and wearing the new suit. There was something in the back of his mind that burned. Then halfway down a hallway, Tucker was hit with what felt like a furnace. The sword felt heavier and thrummed in his hand. Something was coming for them. Tucker knew he shouldn't have been surprised to see Felix at the end of the hallway with the space pirates, but when has any of this made sense? 

Long story short: Tucker decided to make sure everyone made it out, kicked Church out of his head and gave into the fucked up universe.  
But Tucker's pissed at Church. Church that asshole tried to ditch them again, oh yeah, Tucker saw that fucking audio when he was trying to figure out what the weird alien telepathy was. So, Tucker felt off when they began to fight. His head was fucking killing him. Tucker cleaned up the fragmented mess he made so he could take his shit and go.

The only thing is that whenever he woke up, he was already beaten and bloody. Felix sauntered in happy when he was "finally awake" and that they had "tried everything to wake him up" and, yeah, Tucker could now feel it. Apparently, Felix, the cock-sucker, somehow fucking lived. What the fuck was with that?! 

He didn't get his answer cause then they threw him in a cell with a bed, shower, and toilet. At least he had a shower that…that shut off after five minutes. How the hell do they expect him to enjoy his time and still have time to wash his dreads if he only got five minutes in the shower?? 

Well, they've left him alone the entire rest of the day, and he's been fading in and out of sleep because it's better than fucking boredom and sitting in pain. When he woke up, there was food, shit meal rations, but food. He never saw anyone around his cell, and he's not that heavy of a sleeper. It's like he was on an abandoned ship like that old game _Death Space_. He just wished he knew what was going on. 

Two guards soon appeared with a pair of thick cuffs. Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we're getting to the kinky stuff?" Tucker tried to get a reaction out of them. They remained silent and clamped the cuffs on him and forced him out of the cell. "At least the fuzzy ones don’t scrape the skin; you guys should try for those next time." Still nothing, Tucker rolled his eyes as he walked with them. And he's walking, and walking, turn, walk, turn, walk, door, walk, walk, door- oh, they stopped. 

Two of them scanned in, and the doors swished open. They were at the bridge of the ship. Hargrove was sitting at the center staring at him. God, this dude was uglier than Tucker remembered. 

_He's so bald!_

Tucker felt his heart clench. 

A sudden hand clamped on the back of his neck and slammed him to his knees. Tucker forced his head to look up at Felix. "Did'ja miss me, sweetheart?" Tucker could just hear the smartass smirk in his voice. 

Tucker shrugged. "The weird space roach in my room is enough of a reminder of you." The grip on his neck tightened, and Felix raised his hands-

"Felix, need I remind you of our agreement?' Hargrove looked down to thumb through some papers. "Your previous attempt to wake him caused more delay. I will not be delayed any further. Time is a precious resource." He focused on Tucker. 

"I'm amazed, Mr. Tucker. You were able to use the Meta suit to its full potential, even while using an out-dated AI." The corner of his lips tugged down. "Even if it did cause a great mental strain on you." He shuffled his papers. "But it could also have to do with your limited intellect." Tucker wanted to argue back, but Hargrove continued. "Yet somehow you managed to create, not one but two plans that outsmarted my men. Astounding." His eyes sparkled, and Tucker recognized when a smart person or villain was calculating. He has a lot of XP with this. 

Hargrove rose and began pacing in front of Tucker; holo-screens flickered to life. Tucker saw videos of him and his friends kicking ass. Tucker saw himself perform moves and remembered Church moving him on autopilot at times. He looked fucking badass. "It's truly astounding, Mr. Tucker. You and your group have caused me a great deal of trouble." Hargrove closely watched the video. "From what Felix had said about you, you have greatly improved." Hargrove compared papers and the video. 

A picture pulled up of him in his old dark blue armor. He half thought of Caboose, but Tucker knew what his own swagger looked like. That picture felt like it was taken in another lifetime. Before Chorus, before Freelancers, and Carolina, and Wash, and the Meta, before Junior, before Captain Flowers, before ghosts and AIs. Before all the shit his life has become. Seeing that picture brought back something fierce inside him. 

"Mr. Tucker, when you were specially chosen as the simulation Blue to be stuck in Blood Gulch with AI Alpha, you were at the bottom of the entire simulation. You were a failure." His video interview played before him. _Shame and embarrassment._ So much fucking shame at what a little piece of shit was back then; when he had dark blue armor. He really has changed. 

"Oh man, I haven't seen this goldmine!" Felix hooted. "Oh, Tucker-whoo- you know just how to keep me interested. It would have been even easier to fuck with you back then. God! What I wouldn't give-"

"Felix,"

Felix instantly shuts up, but he ran his fingers through Tucker's dreads. Tucker tried to pull away, but Felix tightened his fist in the roots and forced him to be still before continuing.

Tucker took a deep breath. "So, why the fuck am I here?" 

Hargrove faced him. "I told you; you will not be leaving this ship."

Tucker grinned. "I remember you said my friend and me. Well, your fucking wrong asshole!" Tucker attempted a hip thrust and grunted. He almost missed Hargrove nodding at Felix.

An armored fist impacted into his cut, turning his grunt of confidence into a grunt of pain. "Mr. Tucker, I’ll be honest with you. At first, I just wanted to kill you and your friends. You interfered and ruined me. I wanted to kill you all. _But_ , once I realized what luck had bestowed on me, I reevaluated. I do think Felix was more enthralled with your capture than I was." 

Felix squeezed his hair. "I do play favorites." He said it so casually that Tucker felt sick. 

"Mr. Tucker, you are our key. I am a very powerful man. I will use every last chance to make the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer live as miserable as possible." Tucker didn't doubt him. "You fascinate me, and it's well known that Felix would agree. Your actions show you have willingly submitted yourself to me. By doing so, you have given me the key to you and your friends' destruction." Tucker felt a wave of fear. "I can guarantee, you will live for only as long as I deem fit. Until that time Felix has my permission to do as he likes with you, under certain guidelines." Tucker felt Felix stroke his hair as Hargrove continued. "Mr. Tucker, our first task together will be for you and Felix. When we get closer to the planet, I will give you more details. Until then you'll reside in your cell, under Felix's digression. Good day, Lavernius Tucker." Felix forced him to his feet and passed him to another space pirate. 

The whole walk back Tucker's mind whirred with the worst case scenarios. He had no idea what Hargrove had planned, and there was no way he wanted to say anywhere near Felix. Dread pooled in his stomach and his throat, making it difficult to breathe. Tucker tried to ignore Felix trailing behind him, whistling. They lead him past a group of cells and towards his own. 

The pirates forced him into his cell and onto his bed before removing his cuffs. 

"Leave," Felix commanded. Even though Tucker couldn't see his face through his visor, he knew Felix stare was challenging Tucker's. The door was wide open behind Felix, but Tucker knew he shouldn't try anything. Yet. It was just them two, but Felix had so many apparent advantages that Tucker didn't even joke about escaping. 

Felix took a deep breath, and Tucker saw his posture melt into a comfortable and confident pose. "Ugh, I can't wait until tomorrow when I have our first playtime scheduled. Unfortunately tonight Hargrove says you should 'think about your situation.'" He dropped his finger quotes and prowled a couple of steps. "I mean what's there to think of?! You've had all day to think, and I think it's pretty clear: you're fucked." 

Tucker's fingers gripped the blanket on his bed. "So, what do you plan on doing with me?" 

Felix stopped and stared at him before walking towards him. "Hargrove thinks you can be useful; that was a laugh." Felix set his hand on Tucker's head and ran his fingers down his face while his other hand held him in place. "I think you're fun." He examined Tucker like a jewel. "Locus was boring. He thought Wash was interesting. Something about being a soldier. Carolina's fucking boring; I mean she used the same trick twice! Camouflage? So uncreative." Felix's fingers stopped moving. "And I heard it was your brilliant plan. I heard both of our encounters were your brilliant plans!" He paused. "And that's what makes you interesting." He patted (slapped) Tucker's cheek twice and stepped back. "You and I are going to be terrific friends, Captain Tucker." Oh god, he wanted to sass this asshole; he really wanted to do worse, but Wash was ringing in his head. 

_Keep quiet. Don't be you._

A space pirate walked in with a tray of food. Felix didn't even glance back to grab the trey and waved the pirate off. Felix examined the trey. "God, you get the same shit slop we do." He set the tray on Tucker's one bedside table that was bolted tot eh ground like everything else.   
"Hargrove promised me a chance with you, and after a half week of waiting…I've been itching for this." His fingers curled in excitement. "When you wouldn't wake up after two days, I tried my way. It kind of worked then you passed out for three more days. Hargrove blamed me, so I had to wait for three more days and then today as his "examining day" to make sure you don't pass out again or a brain-dead zombie. Today is our week-a-versery of your capture, so it fits you woke up today. Tomorrow you're mine." He flicked Tucker's nose and turned to leave the cell, humming on his way out.~

Shit, a fucking week he's been here. The war's been over for a week. Tucker laid flat on his bed. He knew his friends were pissed at him, but any of them would have done the same thing. He wished he could have seen Junior one last time. He could have brought Junior to Chorus. He would have loved it. Everyone would get to see his son, his little alien baby boy. Tucker wished he had a photo of Junior; it was quiet and lonely times like these that Tucker really missed him. 

Junior probably thought he was dead, after the Chorus crash and even now. Tucker wondered if they met with Junior. Tucker had planned to force all of them to meet and visit Junior in Sanghelios. 

Tucker was going to watch his kid do his job. They were going to have a ceremony for them. Maybe he would have shown off his new armor; those Sangheili would fucking love that shit. They would all love it. Doc loves Junior. Donut thrives around the Sangheili. Sarge would think he's in heaven in the weaponry. Grif would get to sit on his ass and eat; Simmons would get to nerd out. Everyone loves Caboose and would want to play with him and Freckles and Lopez, and Carolina might calm the fuck down, and Church would show her around. Plus, he was considered a good person thing. Suck it!

He could chill with Wash; Wash needed a break. He would for sure meet Junior; they had already agreed on that. Junior seemed interested in meeting Wash before Chorus, and that was before how much closer he and Wash had gotten after the crash on Chorus. Everyone loved Junior, but Tucker, for some reason, was anxious about Wash and Junior meeting and getting along. Maybe they met at his funeral? 

That was a shitty thought. Tucker felt tears prick his eyes. It didn't matter. They were all safe, and maybe they got a hold of Junior. God, Tucker just wanted to go back. He wanted to use his time on Valhalla and bring Junior back. He wanted to mess around with his friends and drink beer with Church. He wanted to banter and flirt with Wash as he tried to avoid leg day. 

Tucker curled into a ball. They better have thrown him a fucking kickass funeral.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tucker woke up, he was laying on the floor with his hands handcuffed in front of him. The cuffs had about three feet of chain between them, but they were bolted to the floor. Tucker tried to move to sit up, and the chains rattled as he did. He tested the chains and moved his left hand up, causing his right hand to move towards the bolt on the floor. When the fuck did they move him from his cell? His brain was fuzzy so that might explain something. 

"Goo~d morning. Sports fans! Today is the day you've all been waiting for!" Felix boomed over the speakers of the room. "Captain Lavernius Tucker will face off against the Charming, the Powerful; the Badass: Fe~lix!" The door towards the back kicked open, and Felix strode in waving at an invisible crowd like some lunatic. He walked over to Tucker and pressed the side of his helmet. Tucker heard the static of the speakers shut off. 

Felix towered over Tucker with his hands on his hips. "Hello dear."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Dude, what the fuck was that? Like are there people watching?" Tucker looked around for cameras. "Wouldn't be the first time someone wanted to film me. Bow chicka bow wow." 

Felix growled. "God, you're so annoying." He flung his arms and stomped over to a table by the wall. Tucker hadn't noticed that earlier, shit. Felix strode back over holding a needlepoint knife. Tucker's scar thrummed. "I love knives." Felix looked at the blade and the fine edge. "They're so much more entertaining and personal." 

Tucker looked around the room. "Hey, attention everyone! Felix has a knife fetish!" Felix stood and watched him. "Can anyone believe this? No one would have guessed." Tucker bellowed sarcastically and looked back at Felix.

"Oh Tucker, you and I are going to have so much fun." Felix used his free hand to fidget with the latches on his helmet. Tucker heard the hiss of release, and all Tucker could think was Darth Vader and his asthmatic breathing. Felix reached around to the crown of his head and pulled it off. Felix turned and set his helmet on the table and faced Tucker. He knelt back down to Tucker's level. His smug face was worse in person. He set the knife between his teeth as he fixed his fair before removing the knife and flashing a toothy grin at Tucker. Tucker finally met his gaze. Felix ran a hand through his hair and confidently stated. "You should count yourself lucky. Not many people get to see my lovely face."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Tucker shrugged. "You're a lot scrawnier than I imagined."

Felix glared at him then kicked Tucker in the face causing him to fall to the floor. Felix towered above him. "These sessions between us are going to be very personal, so I want to watch you, face to face." Tucker tried not to react. "I won't keep anything from you, and you won't keep anything from me." Felix watched him closely as he ran the tip of the knife along Tucker's jaw. "I want to hear everything. Every thought, every scream, plead, cry," Felix bit his lip. "moan…" Tucker felt sick. 

The knock on the door interrupted them. Tucker held his breath. Felix whipped around to throw the knife at the door. 

"Sir?" A voice called from the other side of the door. Felix groaned and stood up. He snatched his helmet and slammed it on. He stormed over, unlocked the door, and flung it open. 

"What?" He growled. 

The pirate fidgeted. "Sir, Hargrove is headed this way to meet with you and the prisoner."

Felix rolled his shoulders and dismissed the pirate. Shutting the door, Felix wiggled out the knife and walked it back over to set on the table. Felix leaned on the table and glanced at Tucker. "What do you think Hargrove wants?" The question was tossed out so casually it threw Tucker off. 

"How the hell should I know. You're the one working with him." Tucker pointed out. 

"Eh, it's a give and take: he gives me money, and I take it." 

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "So you're only in this for the money?" 

"I'm a man of simple pleasures. Plus, working with Hargrove has been one of my best jobs so far. This gig is my best paycheck, Locus and I got to help a civil war and play puppet master, I got this sword," Felix tapped the handle at his side. "I got to kill Locus and unlocked the next level, so I'm like you but with more skill." He focused on Tucker. "And I've met you and got you all to myself." 

Tucker squirmed. "Creepy much?" Tucker was glad he couldn't see through Felix's helmet.

"It's what I do." Felix acknowledged.

They sat for moments in silence before Hargrove strode in. "I'm surprised to find Mr. Tucker still in one piece." 

Felix huffed. "You interrupted before we could begin." 

Hargrove noted the contents of the table. "I think that may be for the best for Mr. Tucker."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Glad to know you're looking out for me." 

Hargrove met his eyes. "Of course, you are critical in all this."

"What's so important that you had to interrupt the Captain and me?" 

Hargrove glanced at Felix. "If you're going to remove your helmet at least wear a radio in case, I need you, or I wouldn't need to interrupt." 

Felix fumed. "Fine, anything else?" He sneered. 

"We are approaching the planet soon; I need Mr. Tucker to be able to walk and use his key. I need him alive and useful." He looked over Tucker before back at Felix. "When you're done for the time being medical with examine for infection and compliance. Keep a comm. set on you." 

Just as briskly as Hargrove had entered, he left. As soon as the door shut, Felix turned to Tucker. "Well, you heard the man. Let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry about the super late update - grad school is crazy but worth it. Also, short chapter now for long bloody chapter later, so ~be warned~


End file.
